


What is an Ordinary Day?

by OnTheWingsOfFandoms



Series: Figuring It Out [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Light Dom/sub, Light daddy kink, M/M, Multi, Ordinary day, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Polyamorous Alexander Hamilton, Polyamory, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, light edging, like insinuated, not as much the other series in this particular one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 04:04:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16926162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheWingsOfFandoms/pseuds/OnTheWingsOfFandoms
Summary: Alexander Hamilton shares an ordinary day with his boyfriends, the senators of Virginia Thomas Jefferson and James Madison. Is it still an ordinary day if their lives are anything but ordinary?





	What is an Ordinary Day?

**Author's Note:**

> This is the continuation series of "Sugar Rush" you don't have to read that to read this, but it does make it flow a bit more in my opinion. I hope the wait has been worth it to see what happens after Alexander isn't Thomas and James' sugar baby anymore and how the three of them make it work.

Alexander Hamilton had never expected his life to change in the way it had in the past year. He began the year a broke college student who needed money to support himself staying in New York during the summer months between classes at Columbia University. Then he was the lucky sugar baby of two rich Virginia senators and struggled to balance his social life, sugar life, school life, and the feelings he had developed for Thomas Jefferson and James Madison. Now, he practically lived with the senators of Virginia who spent way more time in New York City than any of the public probably realized. When they weren’t discretely going out on the town to enjoy evening dinners, shopping explorations, or spending the night in the nicest hotels in the city for a change of scenery, Alex found himself whisked away for weekend trips to Virginia to stay in Thomas Jefferson’s beautiful Monticello, or trips to D.C. while Thomas and James worked and Alexander went out and explored the city.

 

It was a life he had fallen in love with, almost as much as he had fallen in love with Thomas and James. 

 

And oh how they loved him back, they loved him more than anything they could buy him could express, more than their words could say, and far more than a single night of intimacy could show. 

 

An ordinary day was just as nice as an extraordinary day spent with Alexander. The three of them fit together perfectly despite of all of their differences, and maybe even because of some of those differences. 

It was the little things that brought their days to life, and they wouldn’t change a single thing about it for the world. 

 

“Is Alexander coming today?” James asked entering the living room of their apartment. He was still wearing a white button down shirt and black pants from a day of work, he had already removed his tie and blazer. 

 

Thomas had already changed into lounge wear for comfort’s sake and peered up from his phone, “I believe so,” he then stood up and smiled as he crossed the room to steal a quick kiss from his longtime boyfriend, “I promised him he could order whatever he wanted tonight, so I doubt he’d miss out on that.”

 

“Mm… true,” James pressed a kiss to Thomas’ lips and then went back into the bedroom to change into more comfortable clothes. 

A few minutes later there was a soft knock from the door and Thomas could guess who it would be. 

 

“I’ll get it, it’s probably Alexander,” Thomas went to the door and was not surprised to see none other than Alexander Hamilton standing in the doorway. He let him inside, closing the door behind them and let Alex wrap his arms around his neck, entangling them in a warm kiss. 

 

“I missed you,” Alex mumbled against Thomas’ lips, before pecking his cheek affectionately, “I hate finals so much.”

 

“We missed you too, darlin,” Thomas held him close before pulling away to look at him, “how is preparing for finals going anyways?”

 

“Well, they start next week, I might have a panic attack or a heart attack, actually maybe both, before or during them, but other than that, they’re going great,” Alex spoke quickly.

 

Thomas sighed before rubbing Alexander’s back in small circles, “you know you can come here if you need anything.”

 

“I know.”

 

“Even if we’re not here.”

 

“Thomas, I know.”

 

“You can call-”

 

“Thomas, please,” Alexander interrupted him by pressing a kiss to Thomas’ neck, “I know you are both always there if I need you, I’m just stressed, you don’t have to worry about me.”

 

“But if we don’t who will?” James asked walking back into the living room. 

 

Thomas released Aex and watched James embrace him affectionately. James had been busy with his re-election campaign and had gotten to see Alex the least, it could be stressful being established senators and having a boyfriend in college. Winter break was coming soon which would be convenient for all of their schedules. 

 

“I missed you,” James held Alexander closely.

 

“I missed you too,” Alex smiled into the brief kiss they shared, “congratulations on re-election Mr. Senator.”

 

James chuckled, “thank you sweetheart, I’m sure it must have been bittersweet for you to see your party’s candidate lose.”

 

“He gave you a run for your money that’s all I can ask for, I’m not too torn up about it,” Alex admitted, “besides, I would be sad to see you lose your state, but we do need to talk about your absolutely horrific stance on-”

 

James pressed a finger to Alex’s lips before he could even finish his sentence, “how about we save that talk for later and not when I am just getting to hold you again for the first time in weeks.”

 

“I wish I could have been spared,” Thomas joked, “whenever he wasn’t studying and we watched town hall meetings he’d do nothing but complain, I hate to see what I’m going to deal with come my re-election year.”

 

“Ooh, a presidential election year, that will be scary,” James laughed. 

 

“Shut up,” Alex pouted, “elections are important.”

 

“Oh, undoubtedly,” Thomas said kissing James’ cheek. 

 

James agreed with him, “after all, it is our livelihoods, Alexander.”

 

Alex could not help but to laugh with them. The three of them sat on the couch with Alex seated between Thomas and James flipping through restaurants and catching them up on his week. Thomas and James listened and laughed as he would fall into mini rants here and there, but come back to the central point after a few minutes. Alex eventually picked a place to eat and Thomas put in the order, as they waited Alex went over the different things he had learned in his politics class. Thomas and James even supplied him with simpler ways to remember certain concepts in relation to the passing of laws and the powers of congress. 

 

When dinner arrived they ate in the dining room and Alex listened to Thomas and James talk about the things they had been busy with such as new policies and bills they would be dealing with in the new year. 

There was a rule about arguing politics during mealtimes, so Alex let them finish before offering to do the dishes so he had an excuse to get up from the table and argue from the kitchen. 

 

Thomas and James rarely agreed with him, but they would listen and debate. 

 

“Which is why I think you two should both reconsider-”

 

“Alexander, who are the elected officials in the room?”

 

“You two, but who is a voter in this room?”

 

“We all are,” Thomas answered quickly. 

 

“Okay, yeah that’s true, I momentarily forgot about that, beside the point! I think it would be good for the economy,” Alex said drying a plate for an extended period of time. 

 

“You almost always say that, tell me Alexander do you do anything other than think of the economy? Like anything? The people, national security, the constitution perhaps?”

 

“A thriving economy helps all of those things,” Alex said walking back into the dining room.

 

“Darlin,” Thomas pulled Alexander over to him as he stayed seated, “I really, really, can’t stand your politics. I love you, but where do you get these… God-awful opinions?”

 

“Thomas if you can’t stand for them, take a seat outside of the senate when I start my own campaign once I graduate,” Alexander sat onto Thomas’ lap. 

 

“Sorry Darlin, I’ll have to stand against you in the senate if you win,” Thomas kissed Alex’s neck, sucking and nipping at the fo skin, “I’m sure you’d look lovely on the senate floor though, as much of a pain in the ass as you’d be,” he admitted. 

 

James pushed away from the table and tilted Alex’s head back, pushing their lips together. Alex gasped out as a cool hand slid under his shirt and rubbed his nipples until the stiffened. 

 

Thomas resisted the urge remove the shirt completely and instead suggested, “as nice as it is to lie you out on the table and fuck you senseless Alexander, I think it is time to bring this to the bed.” None of them objected to that and made the quick transition to the next room. Alexander felt completely at home in their bed. When Thomas dropped him onto the bed he first took a few minutes to just enjoy the scent and feel of the comforter. He missed this so much. 

 

Alexander perked up as Thomas got rid of the t-shirt he had been wearing, Alex did away with James’ shirt as Thomas took off his own. 

 

“Why do you two even bother wearing clothes when I come over?”

 

“It’s called decency, Alexander,” James smiled as he tugged him back down to the bed, locking them into a kiss. 

 

“Do you mean to tell me, this is not entirely decent or wholesome?” Alex demanded with low laugh. 

 

Thomas shook his head at them before softly kissing around Alex’s waistline before slowly tugging Alex’s pants down, disregarding them to the floor. 

 

“What do you want, darlin? You can choose tonight, would you like a blowjob, or a rimjob tonight?”

 

Alex groaned as he felt a familiar heat in the lower half of his body, his head bobbed to the side as he kissed James’ shoulder while trying to make a quick decision. He decided on a blowjob and  almost instantly moaned out as Thomas took him partially into his mouth. 

 

Alex shifted so James could comfortably move his hand around to tweak  his sensitive nipples. All the while, mumbling words of affirmation, devotion, and sultry words into his ear. Eventually James brought his fingers down to trace around Alex’s awaiting hole. He quickly applied a gracious amount of lube before returning to the light teasing. 

 

Alex sunk between them comfortably, jerking for forward after the initial pording of James’ finger into his entrance. 

 

“Mm… James,” the name fell from his lips like a soft plead. 

 

James smiled down at him, pairing their lips together once more before going back to opening him up. 

 

Thomas brought Alex close to orgasm, working in speed with the movement of James’ fingers before pulling away just as Alexander almost reached his giving point. 

 

The sudden stop brought forth a string whines and soft complaints from Alexander, but he was in no position to really complain about it, he was more than fargone with the saturation of lust which sated him as he waited for the familiar, and much missed feeling of James cock slowly pushing inside of him. 

 

It sent shutters throughout his body and he did his best to relax, but he was just so uncontrollably excited. Thomas cupped his cheek and peppered light kisses down his jaw, between each one telling him how wonderful he was and how much they missed having him. Alex’s hips rolled back with ease into each thrust has he grew more comfortable, the tight fit quickly turning into a source of pleasure. Alex knew he was in for at least one more orgasm denial, but that did not mean he was prepared for James to so quickly slide out of him and be replaced by Thomas’ thick cock. 

 

Alex gasped out, “fuck yes, please…”

 

“Language,” James mumbled as he brought Alex back into a lustful kiss. It was so good. It was as if their skin was set ablaze with each stroke, every kiss, thrust, and word they spoke, made them hotter. Alex only groaned in response to James’ reminder, and filled the room with moans that sounded of an endless need and an unquenched thirst for release. As he got close once again he vocalized it so that they could time it as closely as they could.

When the three of them finally came, they lied there, a mess of bodies, blankets and pillows, catching their breaths and enjoying the quietness of the passing moments. 

 

“I missed you both so much,” Alex naturally broke the quiet, “I really needed this before finals… I needed both of you.”

 

James tugged him against his chest, “you always have us, sweetheart,” James kiss the top of his head and smiled, “you behaved for once in the bedroom, I’m shocked.”

 

“I just wanted to enjoy it,” Alex admitted, “you tempted me with that language comment though,” he laughed. 

 

“Oh? I’ll have to teased you more tomorrow then.”

 

“Is that a promise?”

 

“Do I need to make you both behave tomorrow?”  Thomas interjected before they could keep going.

 

“It wouldn’t be fun if you didn’t,” James laughed, “isn’t that right, baby?”

 

“Maybe I should behave especially bad for tomorrow,” Alex wondered allowed.

 

“I’m going to remind you being bad is going to end poorly for you, but enjoyable for me,” Thomas cautioned, “but on your best or worst behavior, I enjoy you, so what is it the kids are saying these days? Go off I guess.”

 

Alex flipped over and glared at Thomas, “please, please do not start trying to use phrases you see on Twitter again.”

 

Thomas laughed, “oh, I’ve missed you Alexander.”

 

That was an ordinary day for those three. Nothing spectacular, just politics, love, lust, and good food. 

 

They faced challenges with not getting caught up in school or work, but they always found their way back to each other before long. It was a nice, warm feeling of security and they clung to it like a lifeline that kept them just out of reach of those who would object or not understand. 

 

There ordinary days meant so much when their lives were anything but ordinary. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading, comments and kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
